realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons
"Oh boy, a dragon!" ''-''Famous last words.' Description While they come in many shapes and sizes (all of them large), dragons generally appear as some sort of repitilian, scaled creature. They sometimes have wings, and usually have a number of legs from zero to four. There are many different breeds of dragons, sometimes distinguished by color and other times by specific physical appearances. "Culture" Dragons are mostly solitary creatures, and thus do not have a definite culture. Often the only time more than one dragon will be found together for more than a couple of days is when a mother is raising young whelps. Most of a dragon's interaction with others will either come from their subservient kobolds, or the people they are about to eat. Mentally, there are two different types of dragons. "True" dragons are intelligent, keep kobold tribes, can usually speak many languages, shapeshift, and often cast magic. The other dragons, sometimes described as "feral" lack the greater intelligence and abilities of their "true" kin. Many lesser races rarely have time to tell the difference, as they usually do not live long enough to find out. Affiliations Each dragon is powerful enough and has so many followers that it is functionally a nation unto itself. They often make alliances with nations or other dragons. Famous Members Vorelvutha An ancient black dragon with a long-standing grudge against Harmonia. Decades ago, during the reign of King Sonata d'Harmonia, her mate attacked the young kingdom, but was killed by Nallo, the Silver Knight. Years later their eldest offspring attempted to take revenge, but was killed by Sir William Elisal, The Unrelenting Sun, ironically wielding the same greatsword. Vorelvutha finally took some level of revenge years after than, when King Elegy was killed and his kingdom shattered. She broke his great palace and nested there, with half of her kobold followers and built up a new horde of instruments and other Harmonian treasures. Eventually King Bolero of Symphonia came home with his nephew and an army, whose combined forces killed the dragon as well as her followers. Folaranetia (Folara) '''The Great White Fang', a white dragon who lived near Dinnewrac. When she shapeshifts she prefers to take the shape of a beautiful female elf with long, white hair in a hime cut. The creation of Frosthaven drove her from her home, migrating south with what of her kobolds she could keep. She traveled to war-torn Astara, where she tried to befriend Vorelvutha. The black dragon however had almost all of her kobolds exterminated and took her captive, keeping her in her elven form as either a prisoner or a piece of her hoarde. After Vorelvutha's demise she considered herself indebted twice-over to King Bolero and Symphonia. She currently dwells in Melodica with Vont, her last living kobold servant. Gozorax A "feral" red dragon who serves as the mount of Sir Piper Rhythmis. He is treated well by the knight, who sees him more as a partner than a pet or a mount. Xiucoatl An ancient fire dragon native to Gama Nueve. The people of Atzland worship him as a god, often sending him sacrifices to eat. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Dragonoids